Idō Kaguya
'Basic Information' ''Background Information From birth Idō was delivered from the art of battle. Among the other Kaguya clan members, he was born on the battlefield when there was a civil war forth. After his mother was murdered and the one to kill her went to stab her stomach, someone stopped him while they manually cut Idō from his mother. Fleeing from that very sight as fast as possible, Idō was then safe while now being in the outskirts of the land of waves, on his way to the land of fire. The newborn did not cry, did not make a noise nor moved. He was presumed dead by the people that saved him until they stopped for rest that same night. When they stopped and they took shelter in cave, Idō moved for the first time. Pushing his right hand out to point at the roof of the cave and even made a simple infant noise. The group of seven people combined with three females and four males had escaped swiftly. Looking at the newborn, they all decided to name him, Idō. From that day forth, a marking for a new generation of Kaguya was made. The two red dots on his forehead were quite faint however, still there. Over the next eight years, Idō turned eight years of age. Upon then, he was taught the general shinobi jutsus that all academy students knew. He was taught how to mend together herbs for wounds and much more. By the age of nine, Idō could have gone into an academy and passed with flying colors, his smarts were bewildering and he loved to learn more and more but then he was struck with the truth of his birth. Finding himself to turn into a colder person after figuring out what really happened, he was believed to be turning into a man already at the age of eleven. He started to hunt animal, skin them, gut them and cook them. Everything in the daily life of someone that took shelter in a cave for their life is what he learned. Providing help for his "family" he knew that one day, Kirigakure would come in search for him. He was even told such by the people that he was with. Growing into the ninja life and survival life he had lived, he did nothing but those two. He would sometimes slip away from the cave to go out and explore the world and even ran into some strangers and small little settlements within the land of fire. Forth on his fourteenth birthday, he was greeted with a weird scroll that stated about how someone or something was coming for him. Finding the scroll dropped on the ground just twenty feet from the cave on the left side, he then ran towards the cave to only see all of the seven people dead, murdered with their blood soaking the cave floor. The horror it brought upon him was slight on the outside but on the inside, it was quite drastic, he didn't know what to do with his life as of that moment and decided to do the only thing he knew what to do. Searching the bodies each for every piece of money he could, he found enough to buy a long black cloak, a pure white porcelain mask, some smoke bombs, paper bombs and a simple chain. Not yet knowing of his chakra nature he knew that he was a truly rare breed of Kaguya that had faded clan specific dots on his forehead but he was mainly well versed with Genjutsu and a bit skilled in Taijutsu. Searching around the land of fire for a year straight, he came across an encampment where it could be seen of a Kirigakure Jonin leading a small group of four bandits with him. Obviously they had no rank in the ninja world but they did have some skill of their own. Idō then knew he had to make a move at least a small one. Upon his expectations, Idō made a move on the group but ended up getting some help from two Konoha Genin by the names of Young and Saito. The two ended up driving it home with Idō himself for the fact of victory. In the end, Idō ended up giving the Kiri ninja a taste of his own medicine which was indeed death, directly in front of the two. After showing him the true pain that he deserved, Idō cut his head off and took it as a prize of sorts. Amongst the three males, Young ended up fleeing from the sight from being scared of Idō's masked self. Saito introduced himself and Young after he had ran away while Idō introduced himself to Saito. Upon a bit of planning, the two were going to lie. When they reached the Hyuga compound, Idō was allowed to stay the night if anything but an ANBU member came to collect him to go forth and speak to the Hokage, Junko Uchiha. Upon their slight meeting after there was some heavy guarding and escorting for Idō by four ANBU members, Idō finally went into the office. Meeting the head honcho of Konoha, Idō showed himself off as he would when forced to speak. Even after being put in a genjutsu by the legendary sharingan, Idō did not phase but ended up speaking on who he was and everything. Not caring how he himself may have submitted his death, he was actually taken in as a Genin of Konohagakure No Sato but, even Junko stated that Idō is more of a hostage than a civilian. The two already hit it off in a slightly freaky way if ya ask me but as the story goes, a bald fella ended up receiving the head that Idō kept on him the whole time who actually tends to sell severed heads on the black market but for a price at that. Being escorted to his new home in the shady part of Konoha, the male announced to Idō that this would be his new home which didn't seem like a home since it was like a shed. No matter how you look at it, Idō sees it as it's better than the average cave. After covering up all the windows after ripping the sheets and blankets apart from the bed set he was given, Idō removed pieces of his clothing and rested in his own way which was meditation. During the Chūnin Exams, Idō was matched up against Kazuki Uzumaki who ended up being a willing opponent however, in the end Idō was victorious. Though with the next two years flying by, all Idō did was train with his teammates and grew a bit of a bond with them but he barely showed it due to him being himself. Though at the age of sixteen, he ended up getting into a fight that resulted him in finding out about his Kekkei Genkai which was the Shikotsumyaku. The special trait of any Kaguya member and Idō ended up learning a bit more about it and how to use it slowly while he also won the fight that he got into with the thugs. For the next year, he learned more and more about it and used it while mixing it into his taijutsu that he was slowly learning from Young and Saito themselves. What does the world have in store for the Kaguya, for Team 3 or even Konoha itself? We'll find out one day... Personality & Behavior '''Personality: '''Idō is a very complex character when it comes to being someone that walks this very planet. He's an introverted "freak" as people call him due to him always wearing a mask that seems to strike fear or even just a hint of being weird into the hearts of people. He doesn't care what anybody thinks of him at all unless they find out his origin and tease him about it. Idō has an abrasive and unapproachable personality. He rarely shows emotion and often has a cold expression if one is lucky to see his face. His manner of speaking is rarely polite, and he often makes alienating comments that are coarse or inappropriate. His dark brand of humor, always delivered in deadpan, ranges from rude to outright vulgar. He tends to phrase things in a brash and insulting manner, and is not above provoking his opponents or belittling anyone who irritates him. This often unsettles people and makes him difficult to be around. However, Idō has a soft side, though he rarely shows it. One of his most defining characteristics is the great value he places on preserving human life. He himself has stated that he hates having unnecessary casualties, and advises his subordinates and comrades to properly use their judgement to avoid blunders that may cost them their lives. While Idō shows loyalty and consideration for his comrades, he shows no mercy towards his enemies, slaughtering them indiscriminately with an obvious indifference. When dealing with individuals he perceives to be enemies to mankind, Idō's behaviour can become sadistic, and even vindictive. Idō often jeers at his enemies, remarking that he will enjoy watching them suffer, and describes in chilling detail how he intends to mutilate their bodies. He also seems to have an independent mindset, as many of his possible "missions" result in soloing through it all, with little direct cooperation with other comrades. Despite being very influential, and being looked to many as a leader by others, Idō often carries out tasks on his own, while rarely if ever needing any assistance. '''Behavior: '''While Idō shows loyalty and consideration for his comrades, he shows no mercy towards his enemies, slaughtering them indiscriminately with an obvious indifference. When dealing with individuals he perceives to be enemies to mankind, Idō's behaviour can become sadistic, and even vindictive. Idō often jeers at his enemies, remarking that he will enjoy watching them suffer, and describes in chilling detail how he intends to mutilate their bodies. When he is simply walking around the village or generally around others, Tamashī shows no emotion and seems cold hearted. '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''When on his own, Idō tends to observe then strike with force and speed. He holds no reasoning to keep his skill back when he's simply wanting to complete a mission. No matter what, he will force his way into victory whether that means life or death. Nindo (Optional) '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '"All life comes to an end.." Personal Quote: '"I don't care who you are, you'll die one day. Just call me your god when that day comes because I won't be far away.." '''Battle Quote: '"I'll end this as fast and as painful as possible for you..Trust me with this.." 'Irritated Quote: '"There's not a fuck in the world that I could ever give, if I could even find one to give." 'Pissed Off Quote: '"I have some good news, you don't need to wonder where your god is! Because he's right here!" -whispers in a sinister tone while giving an evil look with wide eyes under his mask- "and he's fresh out of mercy..." Databook; Shinobi Roleplaying Library (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: The new kid in town..1/16/2015 Training spar 17/01/2015 Saito vs Ido Idō Kaguya vs Kazuki Uzumaki (Chunin Exams) Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: The new kid in town..1/16/2015 Clan Specific: Training Roleplays/Missions: Approved by: '''Junko Uchiha